In Patent Literature 1, a distributing device divides video whose resolution is higher than that of a receiving device into a plurality of blocks. Moreover, the distributing device transmits to the receiving device, video division information formed of the resolution of the video, position information of blocks, multicast addresses and ports assigned to the blocks, and so forth. Furthermore, the distributing device encodes the video by designating resolution on a block-by-block basis so as to correspond to enlarged display, reduced display, or unmagnified display which is assumed in advance, and transmits the encoded video to the receiving device as a stream. The receiving device can perform enlarged display, reduced display, or unmagnified display of the video by receiving and displaying the stream of the designated resolution. As described above, according to Patent Literature 1, in the receiving device, only by changing a stream (a set of multicast and a port) which the receiving device receives, it is possible to perform enlarged display, reduced display, or unmagnified display of video.
Moreover, in Patent Literature 2, a server device manages monitor information of a plurality of monitor devices which configure a multi-large screen. Then, in accordance with a display mode on the multi-large screen, the server device generates, for each display device which connects to the monitor device, an image which the display device has to output to the monitor device. The server device then transmits a corresponding image to each display device.